


Chocolates

by FrostKit_Kumikochii



Series: Everyday Life of μ's generations [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Family Bonding, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mentioned Hanayo - Freeform, Mentioned Nico, Mentioned Nozomi - Freeform, Nothing too extreme, Papa Maki, Parenthood, au-ish, cooking horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostKit_Kumikochii/pseuds/FrostKit_Kumikochii
Summary: Nishikino Maki goes home to relax instead she found a war zone in her kitchen and the cause was... a chocolate cake?Part of the ELMG shorts.





	Chocolates

* * *

She was tired.

Dead tired.

2 days straight of nothing but work is taking its toll on her body. Don't get her wrong she loves her job but having only 2 hours of sleep and a few nap that she could take here and there, even her body would need to recover, not to mention having not seen her wife and only hearing her voice every few hours that she could spare. She was homesick as ridiculous as it sounds.

So Maki was confused to hear clanking sounds in the kitchen, she knew Nico is not home yet since she is at Hanayo's to help the woman prepare for her cooking class and she would call if she does finished early. Putting away her things in the living room, she went to the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, she was shocked to see a battle field, literally. Even more so when she saw that it was her daughter, in the middle of the kitchen, vigorously whipping something in the bowl.

She wonders what had happened since she knew Mako is a great baker—she probably gets it from her raven haired mother, god knows Maki couldn't cook to save her life—and it seems like the girl hadn't noticed her mother had arrived since she is so focused on her concoction.

Maki tapped on her shoulder causing the girl to jump in fright and whipping around only to see her mother.

"AAH! O-oh papa. I didn't hear you, welcome home." Mako puts down her bowl and wipe her hands before hugging her mother.

"I'm home. But Mako-chan, what happened here? Last time this happened was when Mama tried to surprise Nico-chan."

Both of them winced at the memory as they remembered the hard scolding Nico had given them, although she was very happy in the end.

"W-well, Ai's birthday is coming up, s-so Mako thought that Mako should give Ai a chocolate cake but no matter how many times I tried, I keep on it messing up. Even though I'm good at baking usually."

Maki took note that her daughter had stop referring herself in third person* halfway, she knew that this means her daughter is really upset. Looking at the situation again, Maki that there was a few more bowls in the sink and also a few burnt(?)—now Maki really is worried—lumps in the trash bin.

"Mako-chan, what's wrong with the previous cakes?"

"Well…"

After explaining the reason to Maki, clearly she could see why she had to redo the cakes over and over. The first few tried attempts the little girl had forgotten a few ingredients and the output became sloshy or tasted weird, then after a few more tries the girl somehow managed to overcooked the cakes, there were many other mishaps such as accidentally dropping the batters, cake explosions—which explains the mess in the ceiling, Maki does NOT want to know how that happened—and many others.

"S-so that's why… I-I only want to give Ai the best cakes than usual."

Seeing Mako's determination Maki had decided to help her little double* succeed Maki swears it on the Nishikino-Yazawa name.

' _This must be what Nico-chan almost felt during that time when she and the rest tried to make my birthday surprise. I guess Nozomi wasn't lying Nico-chan being so nervous.'_

***CLANG*CRASH***

' _Nico-chan hurry home!'_

Maki might not be able to rest fully but she is always happy to help her little sweetheart to surprise her…  _friend._

**Author's Note:**

> *It's well, calling yourself in third-person. In this Mako loses her third-person perspective when she's upset, as Maki mentioned, or when she's angry or nervous.
> 
> *I mean double as in Hair wise, Mako have Maki's hair while having Nico's eyes. And as you all know—or don't know—Mako is practically a combo of Maki and Nico. Having Nico's personality normally but Maki's personality when anxious, nervous, serious or when near someone she liked.
> 
> Prompts & requests are accepted~


End file.
